


No one knew about Vriska

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flashback, Sadstuck, Scourge Sisters, sort of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi flashbacks when she kills Vriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one knew about Vriska

**Author's Note:**

> Decided not to put this in my "Did it hurt?" series because it doesn't really focus on Terezi as a character.

You two used to be such great friends. You remember FLARPing with her, even though it's such a distant memory now. You were the Legislacerator, and on a team with Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, you two made an unlikely duo against Team Charge. The Scourge Sisters, you'd both laugh when you were celebrating.  
(You didn't know she killed them)  
(You really didn't)  
(You swear)  
And then she pushed Tavros off a cliff. Well, she didn't really push him, so much as force him. And you and Kanaya were too busy talking to Doc Scratch to help him, so he messaged Karkat. And Karkat didn't help him. So you told Doc Scratch that Vriska had his Magic Cue Ball.  
(You didn't know she'd lose her eye and an arm)  
(You really didn't)  
(You swear)  
And then she made Tavros make your lusus tell you to look into the sun. Stare into the sun until you couldn't see it. Go blind. You did something to her then, for revenge, and then she killed Aradia, you're pretty sure. Aradia came back though, she always does.  
(You didn't know Aradia Made Her Pay)  
(You really didn't)  
(You swear)  
And then that shitty game started, and suddenly, Vriska was powerful. God tier, she called it. Thief of light or some shit. She thought she was above everybody else. She killed Tavros, and you flipped a coin. She thought she could walk away. She couldn't.  
(You didn't mean to stab her in the back)  
(You really didn't)  
(You swear)  
(You just wanted your friend back)  
What wrongdoing?  
The prosecution sees no wrongdoing.  
She was blind, remember?  
(You don't like to remember)


End file.
